Fußstapfen
by Layhla
Summary: Es beginnt gerade erst, Potter. Aus Feinden werden nie Freunde.Hat jemand etwas anderes erwartet? ( HP/DM)


Eigentlich sollte ich Geschichte lernen. Dann kam dies dabei raus. Nix gehört mir. Alles nur geliehen.  
  
Fußstapfen  
  
.Nun, nein, nicht was sie denken. Harry Potter und ich. Nein, wir hatten nie wirklich körperlichen Kontakt. Freunde, nein, Freunde waren wir auch nicht. Das hätte mein Ego nicht zugelassen. Seins auch nicht. Wir waren wohl eher Leidensgenossen. Aus ehemaligen Feinden, werden nie Freunde. Niemals. Hören sie.  
  
Potters' Frauengeschichten? Ja, das ist auch so eine Sache. Seine Einstellung dem weiblichen Geschlecht gegenüber scheint von sehr komplizierter Natur zu sein. Natürlich ging er dann und wann mit einer aus. Abendessen, Kino, das Übliche. Aber ich glaube, sich wirklich zu binden, das hatte er nicht vor. Jetzt noch nicht.  
  
Ja, er scheint eine Art Frauenmagnet zu sein. Ach, ich bitte sie. Harry Potter lächelt eine Frau an, und zwei Dutzend folgen ihm.  
  
Sich etwas darauf eingebildet? Nein, eher nicht. Potter ist so der vorsichtige Typ. Nach meiner Einschätzung zumindest. Aber, warum fragen sie mich das eigentlich alles?  
  
Was ist mit seinen Freunden. Das Schlammblut, und das Wiesel?  
  
Ach, nein. Nicht wahr. Da muss mein Informant wohl etwas versäumt haben.  
  
Ob ich Potter schon immer gehasst habe?  
  
Oh, Hass ist so ein unschönes Wort. Nehmen wir doch verachtet. Oder, nein. Beneidet passt viel besser. Ja, Ich habe ihn wohl beneidet. Um den Ruhm, den er hatte. Everybodies darling.  
  
Alles lag ihm zu Füßen. Er konnte alles haben. Jede. Oder jeden. Wo seine Vorlieben liegen, ist mir bis heute nicht klar. Es ist schon eine Ironie. Er war soweit oben, und ist gefallen. Potter, hat sich sein Leben ruiniert. Durch sein eigenes Fehlverhalten. Tja. Er hat entschieden.  
  
Wissen sie. Im Leben trifft man viele Entscheidungen. Ob sie richtig oder falsch sind, interessiert nicht. Doch, man sollte sie akzeptieren. Er hat es nicht getan. Weil wir es nicht getan haben. Mehr habe ich auch nicht zu sagen.  
  
Warum er es getan hat? Da müssen sie ihn wohl selbst fragen. Hören sie, ich bin sehr beschäftigt. Sie sagten, es handele sich um fünf Minuten. Und die sind um. Zeit ist Geld. Aber, das wissen sie wohl am besten.  
  
Gut, ja. Schicken sie mir ein Exemplar der Ausgabe zu. Danke, ich freue mich.  
  
Puuhh. Genervt ließ der Blonde den Hörer fallen und lehnte sich zurück. Verdammt, was hat der nur wieder angerichtet.  
  
Sein Blick glitt durch das große Fenster. Von hier aus hatte man einen weiten Blick auf Londons' Altstadt. Gringgotts, die Winkelgasse. Für ein normal sterbliches Auge nicht sehbar. Für ihn schon. Und manchmal, verfluchte er diese Gabe. Wie heute zum Beispiel. Ja, heute. Seufzend stand er auf. Trat gegen das Glas.  
  
Alles schien aus dem Ruder zu laufen. Die ständigen Anrufe von nervigen Reportern. Diese verdammten Schreiberlinge ließen ihn einfach nicht in Ruhe. Zwei Wochen ist es jetzt her. Seit, seit. Nein.  
  
Ein Klopfen ließ ihn aufschrecken.  
  
Herein? Eine ergraute Dame steckte unsicher den Kopf durch den Türspalt. Er machte einige Schritte auf sie zu.  
  
Magda, was ist denn? Ihr Besuch wartet nebenan. Schon wieder die Presse. Sagen sie ihnen, ich sei beschäftigt.  
  
Nein, Sir. Ihr Besuch, ich sollte doch Bescheid geben, wenn. Die letzten Worte waren nur noch als ein Stammeln zu hören.  
  
Oh, natürlich. Bei der ganzen Aufregung habe ich es wohl vergessen. Ich komme sofort. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Er war wieder allein. In der 32. Etage gibt es nicht viele Geräusche. Kein Straßenlärm. Nichts. Wie tot. Manchmal konnte man denken, der Himmel sei ausgestorben. Ein Zitat seiner Großmutter. Aber über Familie will er nicht nachdenken. Nein.  
  
Dann ließ er seine Hand über das Regal gleiten. Eichenholz. Bis sie sein Ziel erreicht. Ein Klicken durchfuhr den Raum. Showtime.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite ist es dunkel. Schatten umspiegeln das Mobiliar und geben Umrisse frei. Er sieht den Konferenztisch. Die Sessel. Und eine Gestalt. Die eigentlich nicht dorthin gehört. Zusammengesunken auf dem Besuchersofa. Den Blick starr gerichtet. Langsam folgt er den entgegenkommenden Lichtstrahlen. Setzt sich auf einen der Stühle.  
  
Sind sie weg? Eine dünne Stimme durchbricht die Mauer. Ja. Ich konnte sie abwimmeln. Wieder eine Schweigeminute. Er kann ihn nicht ansehen. Und wenn er es tut, ist selbst das letzte bisschen Arroganz verschwunden.  
  
Warum Harry? Weißt du, wie oft sie mir diese Frage schon gestellt haben. Wie oft? Zu oft. Aber kannst du sie mir beantworten? Er spürt den bohrenden Blick des anderen. Nein. Das habe ich mir gedacht. Dann greift er in seine Tasche und zieht eine Zigarettenschachtel heraus.  
  
Auch eine.  
  
Nein danke.  
  
Wie stellst du dir das jetzt vor? Willst du so weitermachen wie bisher? Davonlaufen?  
  
Es geht schon irgendwie. Die Person auf dem Leder rückt in eine bequemere Position. Das Zimmer stinkt nach Rauch. Er hasst diesen Geruch.  
  
Die Menschen vergessen schnell. Ich wette, in ein paar Wochen redet keiner mehr darüber.  
  
Und dann? Wo willst du wohnen. Du brachst eine Arbeit. Das Erbe deiner Eltern wird nicht ewig reichen.  
  
Wieder zieht eine Nikotinwolke an ihn vorbei. Schatten und Rauch treffen sich. Wie unangenehme Erinnerungen.  
  
Antworte mir.  
  
Malfoy steht auf und setzt sich auf die Sofakante.  
  
Du musst eine Entscheidung treffen.  
  
Der andere hält den Kopf gesenkt. Die schwarzen Haare verdecken seine Sicht.  
  
Ich weiß es nicht..  
  
Es ist so leise, dass Draco nur ein Wispern wahrnimmt.  
  
Sieh mich an.  
  
Minuten vergehen. Dann sieht er ihm in die Augen. Ich weiß es nicht. Dann wären wir ja wieder am Anfang. Also keinen Schritt weiter. Sarkasmus entweicht seinen Worten.  
  
Ich bleibe einfach hier. Und Trotz aus denen des anderen.  
  
Natürlich. Du kannst in meinem Büro bleiben solange du willst. Sei bitte nicht kindisch.  
  
Und was jetzt.  
  
Ja, und was jetzt. Der ehemalige Slytherin zündet sich eine weitere Zigarette an. Zu deinen tollen Freunden kannst du nicht, eine Familie hast du nicht. Halt, einen Teil hast du, der sich jedoch zurzeit in Askaban befindet. Ja. Los Harry. Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach jetzt tun?  
  
Wieder ist es still.  
  
Der Gryffindor starrt gegen ein Bild an der Wand. Ist das ein Monet?  
  
Harry, lenk nicht vom Thema ab.  
  
Malfoy steht auf. Mit einer Handbewegung lässt er die Jalousie nach oben. Draußen dämmert es bereits. Man sieht die Lichter der anderen Hochhäuser. Die Sonne verschwindet.  
  
Vielleicht sollte ich für einige Zeit die Stadt verlassen. Fasziniert von diesem Schauspiel überhört Malfoy ihn.  
  
Draco? Entschuldige. Hast du was gesagt?  
  
Ich, ich verlassen für einige Zeit die Stadt. Jetzt steht er vor ihm.  
  
Davonlaufen ist auch keine Lösung.  
  
Nein, aber es ist meine Lösung.  
  
Dann schiebt er den Monet zur Seite. Ein Safe kommt zum Vorschein. Hier. Harry fängt einen Bund Scheine. Geld. Viel Geld. Das sollte fürs erste reichen.  
  
Mein Chauffeur bringt dich an dich nach Heathrow.  
  
Draco, ich weiß nicht, wie.  
  
Nein, Harry. Lass es. Beim nächsten Mal, sind die Umstände vielleicht anders. Aber.  
  
Meine Großmutter hatte ein Sprichwort, dass aus Feinden niemals Freunde würden. Vielleicht liegt sie dieses mal falsch.  
  
Ja, wer weiß.  
  
Malfoy geleitet ihn zur Tür. Eine freundschaftliche Umarmung. Nicht mehr, und nicht weniger.  
  
Die Luft ist kühl. Kein Stern. Er braucht auch keinen. Zumindest heute nicht mehr. Seiner steht oben am Fenster. Und zum erstenmal erscheint ein Lächeln auf Harrys' Gesicht.  
  
E N D E ? 


End file.
